Lost Heart
by Zecka Fujioka
Summary: Kehilangan hati benar-benar menghancurkan. Tentu saja, kehilangan dan akhirnya tertukar membuat Hinata dan Sakura tadinya mempunyai sifat unik, tertukar. Tidak tentu arah. Apalagi diantara ada yang berniat membunuh sahabatnya sendiri. Lalu, apa yang terjadi setelah itu? Slight romance one scene! #132


_Aku di mana?_

Seorang gadis bangun dari tidur panjangnya, melihat betapa gelap yang ditempatinya tidur. Di dalam hatinya berpikir, apa yang terjadi padanya. Wajahnya terlihat sendu dan sayu.

_Oh iya… aku 'kan sudah meninggal._

Merasakan pergolakan batin dari gadis itu yang menyadari dirinya telah meninggal dunia dan datang ke dunia ini. Dunia tidak bisa disebutkan namanya. Saat mau melangkah, dirinya melupakan satu hal. Matanya terbelalak pucat.

_Aku… aku ini siapa?!_

**..oOo..**

**Lost Heart**

**.**

**.**

**DISCLAIMER: **NARUTO © KISHIMOTO MASASHI

**WARNING:** OOC, AU, beberapa typo. Genre Mystery, Supranatural, etc. Di dalam flashback, saya menggariskan text miring dan test normal. Text miring untuk masa lalu dan text normal untuk Sakura yang mencerikan segalanya. No-yuri!

Dedicated for Nana Bodt Treasure's Box (apakah ini masih berlaku, ya?).

**..oOo..**

"Jadi, rupanya kamu tidak ingat namamu sendiri?" tanya seorang pemuda di depan gadis tadi berwajah datar padahal mukanya manis.

Mereka sekarang berada di ruang antara hidup dan mati. Ruangan kosong hanya dua orang di dalamnya, pemuda itu dan gadis yang tidak bisa ingat namanya.

Gadis itu menunduk sedih, menggeleng. "… iya."

"…" Pemuda berambut merah sutera heran pada tamu di depannya, yang tidak ingat namanya sendiri. "Sungguh aneh. Seorang roh yang tersesat bisa sampai tidak ingat namanya sendiri. Hal ini belum pernah terjadi sebelumnya."

Pemuda manis itu berpikir sedikit demi sedikit, pikirannya terus diputar seakan-akan bisa mengingat sesuatu. Senyum dibentuk di sudut bibirnya, rona ekspresinya terbaca, karena pemuda ini mengetahui kenapa hal ini bisa terjadi pada gadis itu.

"Baiklah, mari aku bantu untuk mengingatnya kembali." Pemuda itu mengangkat tangan kanannya, meluruskan ke depan. Cahaya di telapak tangannya muncul. "Tataplah telapak tanganku ini. Kamu bisa tahu siapa kamu sebenarnya."

Gadis itu pun menatap telapak tangan pemuda yang dipenuhi cahaya. Mata hijau yang begitu sayu, terbelalak terkejut. Ditutup kedua mata, ditekan kepalanya yang agak pusing, air mata bening pun keluar tidak tertahan.

"Kamu sepertinya sudah bisa mengingat semuanya. Benar, 'kan?" Senyuman tipis terbentuk di ekspresi pemuda manis tersebut. "Siapa namamu?"

Kedua tangan gadis itu menutupi wajahnya yang dibanjiri air mata. "Sakura… Haruno Sakura…"

"Kamu mengingat penyebab kematianmu?" tanya pemuda itu lagi yang tidak lain adalah Sasori. Air mata gadis yang bernama Sakura terus mengalir, sesenggukan.

"Aku… Aku mati terbunuh…" Sakura menggeleng, masih menangis. "Bukan… mungkin aku juga bunuh diri. Aku mati karena terbunuh oleh perasaanku sendiri." Sasori tercengang, tetapi pada ekspresi diamnya. "Tapi, terus terang… aku sendiri tidak yakin. Hanya saja… aku berpikiran bahwa aku ini memang pantas dibunuh."

"Hmm… berarti tidak ada lagi hal-hal keduniawian yang mengganjal hatimu, 'kan?" tanya Sasori lagi.

Sakura terkejut pada omongan Sasori. "Tunggu! Aku masih ada satu pekerjaan lagi yang harus kutuntaskan… pekerjaan ini sangat penting… bagaimanapun juga harus aku kerjakan sendiri." Sakura menautkan kesepuluh jarinya, memohon pada Sasori. "Kumohon, hidupkan aku kembali. Walaupun hanya sebentar…"

"Boleh saja." Sasori menyeringai senyum. "Tergantung dari alasannya, mengapa kamu sampai meninggal dan pekerjaan apa yang perlu kamu tuntaskan itu. Aku baru bisa memberi keputusan setelah kamu menceritakan segalanya dari awal."

Kelima jari-jari kedua tangan Sakura gemetaran di pangkuannya, air mata pun terus mengalir. "Sebenarnya… dulu sifatku sangat berbeda dengan sekarang. Dulu aku periang, bawel, dan aktif. Populer di kelas..." Sakura menutup matanya, sakit dan nyeri tertanam di hatinya. "Tapi, kemudian… sifatku berubah menjadi sangat buruk."

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Flashback 11 tahun yang lalu: **

"_Dia cantik sekali, 'kan? Aku ingin bertemu dengan bidadari seperti dia." Anak perempuan berusia lima tahun memperlihatkan sebuah buku gambar di dalamnya ada sosok bidadari cantik. "Menurut cerita ini, dia akan mengabulkan tiga permintaan manusia."_

"_Kamu bodoh, Hinata." Sakura kecil menggeleng. "Yang namanya bidadari ataupun tukang sihir, hanya ada di dalam cerita dongeng. Mereka itu tidak hidup di dunia nyata."_

_**Sakura POV**_

Aku dan Hyuuga Hinata tinggal bersebelahan. Selain itu, sejak kecil kami selalu main bersama. Aku masih ingat orang tua kami mengatakan kami seperti kakak beradik meskipun kami seumur.

"kakak-beradik"… aku yang periang dan bersemangat tinggi dan Hinata yang pendiam dan pemalu. Sementara itu, tanpa disadari, hati kecilku mengatakan… aku telah menikmati tugas sebagai perawat sekaligus pelindung bagi Hinata.

Begitu juga saat itu, ketika aku mengajak Hinata pergi ke hutan.

**End Sakura POV**

"_Hinata, Hinata…" panggil Sakura kecil yang bersemangat. "Kita main sambil menjelajah hutan barat, yuk."_

_Hinata kecil yang memegang boneka kelinci menatap Sakura kecil. "Tapi, Ibu melarangku pergi ke sana. Kata Ibu, tempat itu berbahaya."_

"_Siapa bilang? Tidak apa-apa, kok. Kalau kita pergi diam-diam, mereka tidak akan tahu," rayu Sakura kecil kepada Hinata kecil. Hinata kecil akhirnya mengiyakan ajakan Sakura kecil._

_Hutan lebat yang dibicarakan Sakura kecil adalah hutan lebat yang terletak di pinggiran kota. Para orang tua sangat melarang anak-anaknya bermain di sana karena sangat berbahaya kalau tersesat, tapi…_

"_Hari sudah mulai gelap, tapi anak-anak belum pulang juga. Ke mana saja, sih, mereka?"__gundah seorang Ibu Sakura yang terus mengkhawatirkan anaknya yang belum pulang juga._

"_Karena bersama Sakura, aku tidak khawatir terjadi apa-apa, tapi…" Ibu Hinata memang tidak terlalu khawatir karena ada Sakura kecil yang menemani Hinata kecil, tetapi rasa cemas tentu saja ada di benak sang Ibu._

_Seorang tetangga melihat dua orang sangat dikenalnya terus saja menunggu di depan rumah mereka. Merasa cemas menatap dua orang itu, akhirnya tetangga berjenis kelamin wanita mengatakan hal sebenarnya._

"_Tadi saya lihat Sakura dan Hinata pergi ke hutan."_

_Kalimat wanita itu mencengangkan siapa pun yang mendengarnya. Ibu Sakura dan Ibu Hinata terkejut dan takut apabila ada apa-apa dengan anak-anak mereka._

_Hari sudah gelap, hutan lebat pun terasa seperti mengerikan jika dilihat dari jauh. Bulan purnama muncul bertengger di atas hutan. Gemerisik angin membuat bulu kuduk berdiri. Ini yang bisa dirasakan untuk dua orang anak kecil yang masih berusia lima tahunan._

"_Aku takut… hari sudah gelap…" Hinata kecil mengeluarkan air mata karena ketakutan._

_Sakura kecil menghiburnya. "Tidak apa-apa… pegang tanganku, jangan kamu lepas."_

_Tiba-tiba saja muncul sesuatu di balik semak-semak. Sesuatu misterius pun keluar dari sana, mengagetkan dua anak kecil sedari tadi ketakutan bertambah takut. Tetapi, itu bukan sesuatu yang mengerikan melainkan hanya sebuah burung Gagak._

_Sakura kecil menghela napas lega. "Li… lihat, Hinata. Itu cuman suara burung."_

_Hinata kecil memeluk Sakura kecil saking ketakutannya hingga berderai air mata. Sakura kecil menekan dadanya, tidak tahu harus berbuat apa lagi. Yang harus dilakukannya adalah kuat dan pantang menyerah._

"_Hinata! Jangan menangis, Hinata!" hibur Sakura kecil. "Aku 'kan bersamamu…! Kita pasti bisa pulang ke rumah! Percayalah!"_

_Sungguh terkejut pada kalimat Sakura kecil yang menghiburnya, Hinata kecil menyeka air matanya, percaya. "I… iya…"_

_Malam semakin panjang, karena bulan purnama muncul di atas hutan lebat, gelap juga dingin meskipun musim ini bukanlah musim dingin maupun musim semi. Sakura kecil dan Hinata kecil berpegangan tangan, berjalan-jalan mencari jalan keluar terbebas dari kengerian hutan lebat akibat tersesat._

_Merasa tidak kuat lagi, Hinata kecil merintih. "Kakiku sakit, Sakura. Aku tidak kuat lagi berjalan."_

"_Tahanlah, Hinata." Sakura kecil menguatkan Hinata kecil. Tetapi, rasa kelelahan bisa saja menguasai fisiknya yang hampir tersisa. Baru saja putus asa, Sakura kecil menatap cahaya indah di depannya. "Hinata! Lihat! Ada celah besar di antara pepohonan di sebelah sana. Itu pasti jalan keluarnya! Kita berjalan sedikit lagi sampai ke sana, ya."_

_Semangat mereka muncul lagi, keduanya pun berlari ke tempat yang berisi cahaya terang. Sesampainya di sana, mata mereka membulat dan tidak menyangka jalan keluar itu bukanlah jalan keluar menuju tempat tinggal mereka melainkan sebuah sungai dengan bulan purnama yang terpampang jelas di hadapan keduanya._

"_Di mana ini?" Hinata kecil terjatuh lemas. "Ini bukan pintu keluar."_

_Hinata kecil pun menangis, Sakura kecil mendesah. Hatinya tadinya bersemangat, sayangnya berubah jadi putus asa. Semakin merasa bersalah._

_Langkah kaki kecilnya menuju ke danau di depannya. Mengulurkan kedua tangan untuk mengambil air, lalu meminumnya. Rasa segar menyegarkan tenggorokannya yang kering. Sakura kecil mengambil air dari danau itu, dan memberikannya pada Hinata kecil._

"_Hinata, minumlah air ini! Rasanya dingin dan segar, deh."_

_Hinata kecil memang haus sedari tadi, meminum air itu lewat kedua tangan mungil Sakura kecil. Selesai meminumnya, Sakura kecil duduk di samping Hinata kecil. Rasa bersalah terus mencambuk benak Sakura meskipun itu bukanlah salahnya._

"_Maafkan aku, Hinata."_

_Tidak mau menyalahkan, Hinata kecil tersenyum dan menenangkan Sakura kecil dengan menyandarkan kepalanya di bahu kecil Sakura. "Sakura... tidak apa-apa…"_

_Berselang beberapa detik, danau tadinya tenang berubah aneh. Pantulan bulan purnama yang tenang, sekarang pantulan itu bergerak-gerak. Seberkas cahaya keluar dari danau, merubahkan dirinya menjadi sosok pemuda tampan berpakaian selayaknya seorang bidadari._

_Hinata dan Sakura kecil ketakutan, kedua kakinya ingin melarikan diri malah diam di tempat. Mereka berpikir itu adalah hantu atau jin, tetapi tubuh sosok itu tidaklah transparan. Wajah cantiknya sangat terlihat walaupun sebelah matanya ditutup oleh poni pirangnya._

"_Sakura… dia pasti seorang bidadari," ucap Hinata kecil akhirnya menyadari. Sakura tidak percaya pada ucapan Hinata._

"_Hinata?!"_

"_Karena melihat kita kesusahan, dia muncul dari dalam danau."_

"_Apa betul? Tidak mungkin." Sakura belum mempercayai cerita Hinata. Tetapi, dirinya dan Hinata butuh bantuan agar bisa pulang ke rumah. Dengan memberanikan diri, Sakura mendekati sosok misterius itu. "Ng… apa betul kamu bidadari?"_

_Sosok itu tidak menjawab. Sakura belum menyerah._

"_Kalau memang betul bidadari… kabulkanlah permintaan kami. Kami tersesat sehingga tidak bisa pulang ke rumah. Kami mohon, antarkan kami pulang ke rumah sekarang juga." Pemuda itu pun masih diam. "Kalau tidak bisa, kumohon yang penting Hinata harus bisa dipulangkan. Ini semua salahku, aku memaksa Hinata ikut ke hutan walaupun dia sudah melarangku. Dan sekarang kami tersesat." Sakura membungkuk dalam-dalam. "Tolonglah!"_

"_Sakura!" Hinata memeluk Sakura, Sakura pun membalasnya. _

_Pemuda misterius pun tersenyum pada niat Sakura yang ingin pulang. Diangkat tangan pemuda itu ke atas, ke bulan purnama. Bulan purnama tadinya berubah menyilaukan pun menjadi sebuah cermin. Cermin bulat._

"_Ini adalah cermin yang dapat mengabulkan tiga buah permintaan. Selama ini, aku telah banyak menolong umat manusia dengan memberikan cermin ini pada mereka. Tapi, akhirnya mereka menghancurkan dirinya sendiri karena nafsu dan ketamakan yang berlebihan." Pemuda misterius menatap kedua anak berusia lima tahun. "Sebenarnya aku sudah tidak ingin menggunakan cermin ini lagi, tapi tampaknya kalian ini anak-anak manis dan sangat akrab, maka…"_

_Cermin tadinya bulat dan bundar, terpotong jadi dua. Satunya diberikan pada Hinata, satunya lagi diberikan pada Sakura. Mereka menerimanya dengan senang hati walau di hati masih bingung._

"_Simpanlah masing-masing satu buah. Cermin itu bisa mengabulkan tiga permintaan saja. Syaratnya, tidak dapat digunakan untuk kepentingan diri sendiri. Permintaan itu hanya bisa ditujukan untuk kepentingan pemegang cermin di sebelahnya lagi."_

_Hinata dan Sakura saling menatap satu sama lain. Sakura semangat sekali, telah mengerti penjelasan dari sang pemuda misterius yang disebut bidadari itu._

"_Aku mengerti! Ayo, kita coba sekarang!"_

_Hinata mengangguk. Ditatap cermin itu dan mengucapkan kalimat, "kumohon agar Sakura…"_

_Begitu pula dengan Sakura. "Kumohon agar Hinata…"_

"… _bisa pulang ke rumahnya!" ucap mereka bersama-sama._

_Bidadari pun tersenyum. "Benar, seperti itulah caranya. Apabila kalian ingin meminta sesuatu, datanglah ke danau ini. Dengan membawa cermin itu, kalian pasti bisa sampai ke sini tanpa harus tersesat."_

**End Flashback …**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

"Permintaan pertama sudah terkabul. Tidak lama kemudian, kedua orang tua kami berhasil menemukan kami. Kami pun menceritakan perihal bidadari itu pada mereka, tapi tidak ada yang percaya. Mereka bilang, itu hanya mimpi."

Sasori tersenyum dengan wajah kosongnya. Sakura menceritakan kejadian di masa kecilnya lagi.

"Tidak. Itu bukanlah sebuah mimpi, tapi benar-benar nyata. Buktinya, di tangan kami ada cermin pemberian bidadari itu." Sakura menghela napas. "Sejak peristiwa itu, hubunganku dengan Hinata bertambah erat. Karena punya rahasia yang sama, kami merasa sebagai satu kesatuan. Bukti nyata dari rahasia kami itu ada di tangan kami masing, berupa belahan cermin."

Sakura kembali menjelaskannya. "Agar tidak ketahuan orang lain, cermin itu kami simpan. Di laci meja tulis bagian paling dalam. Akhirnya seiring dengan berlalunya waktu, rahasia cermin itu pun terlupakan begitu saja. Kemudian, kami pun duduk di bangku SMP…"

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

**Flashback beberapa hari sebelum Sakura meninggal:**

"_Eit? Apa itu? Bedak compact, ya?!" tanya Sakura yang bertambah dewasa dan duduk di bangku SMP Konoha, ceria melihat temannya mempunyai alat-alat seperti bedak. "Dilihat dari cara tertawamu, ini pasti hadiah dari seseorang. Dan orang itu pastilah laki-laki."_

"_He he he…" cengir teman Sakura yang mempunyai bedak tersebut._

"_Berdoa saja semoga hari ini tidak diadakan pemeriksaan tas sekolah," harap temannya Sakura. _

_Sakura menambahkan. "Iya. Kalau sampai ketahuan wali kelas bisa gawat, tuh! Melanggar peraturan sekolah! Ini akan saya sita! Pokoknya disita!"_

"_Bisa saja, Sakura! Kamu sama persis dengan Gai-_sensei _lho," tawa salah seorang temannya menatap Sakura berwajah mirip dan juga suaranya ala wali kelas guru mereka._

"_Sama sekali tidak!"_

"Se-sensei…"_Sakura terkejut karena wali kelasnya tiba-tiba ada di belakangnya, Sakura pun ketakutan setengah mati._

"_Kalian melanggar peraturan sekolah! Ini akan saya sita! Pokoknya harus di sita!" Wali kelas mereka pun menjitak kepala Sakura dan temannya dengan menggunakan buku kehadiran. Akhirnya dikembalikan pula bedak milik teman Sakura. "Ingat! Kalau dibawa lagi ke sekolah, akan saya sita!"_

"_Fiuuh… bikin kaget saja. Dia suka muncul tiba-tiba, sih." Sakura menyeka keringat di keningnya sambil melangkah mendekati Hinata yang berubah sangat manis._

"_Cermin…" Sakura bingung pada ucapan Hinata. "Rasanya dulu ketika kecil, aku punya kenangan tentang cermin. Iya… waktu kita sangat kecil dulu. Kamu ingat tidak, Sakura?"_

"_Aku?" Sakura menunjuk dirinya. "Kenangan tentang cermin? Hmm… kedengarannya memang romantis sekali, tapi sayangnya…"_

"_Ada-ada saja!" Kalimat Sakura terpotong karena adanya seorang pemuda tampan datang di depan mereka berdua. "Aku heran. Kenapa anak-anak perempuan begitu peka terhadap cermin?"_

"_Eh… Sabaku…" Hinata langsung memerah menyebut nama pemuda di depannya._

_Sakura kesal setengah mati pada pemuda satu ini. "Biarin! Bagi anak perempuan, cermin itu benda yang istimewa!"_

_Pemuda berambut merah, bermata Panda, mengedipkan sebelah mata bermaksud menggoda Sakura. "Oh ya? Untuk menyakinkan kalau wajahmu itu jelek, ya?"_

_Sakura geram dan memukul Gaara, tetapi sayang, Gaara terlanjur kabur. Hinata jadi iri pada Sakura yang lancer bicara bila menghadapi Gaara. Sakura mendekati lagi Hinata, tidak mengejar Gaara lagi meski masih saja rasa kemarahan berkecamuk._

"_Dasar! Omonganku selalu saja dijadikan bahan ejekan." _

"_Kupikir… mungkin Sabaku suka padamu, Sakura," desah Hinata. _

_Sakura berkacak pinggang, menggeleng. "Jangan macam-macam. Dia itu terlalu kekanak-kanakan dan suka mengejekku. Begini-begini, seleraku tinggi, lho. Setidak-tidaknya, pria itu harus lebih tua dariku, lemah lembut dan baik hati."_

"_Kurasa… Sabaku orangnya baik."_

_Mata hijau Sakura melebar. "Woaaa… Hinata? Jangan-jangan kamu suka sama dia, ya?"_

_Hinata langsung memerah total. "Sakura…"_

"_Kenapa kamu tidak menyatakannya pada Sabaku? Dia itu orangnya kurang peka. Kalau tidak diberi tahu, mana mengerti," saran Sakura agar Hinata mau melakukannya._

"_Mana mungkin. Habis…"_

"_Apa perlu aku yang mengatakan padanya?" tanya Sakura mengejutkan Hinata. Hinata mengibas-ngibaskan kedua tangan, menggeleng._

"_Ja… jangan!" Hinata mendesah. "Percuma saja. Aku sadar, aku sama sekali tidak punya daya Tarik. Aku tidak periang seperti kamu dan aku tidak pandai bergaul."_

_Sakura mengerucutkan bibirnya, kesal. "Huuh… aku jadi gregetan melihatmu. Bukan hanya persoalan tentang laki-laki saja. Kalau sikapmu terus seperti itu, bagaimana nanti bila kamu harus terjun ke masyarakat? Aku jadi khawatir…"_

_Hinata diam, tidak berkomentar pada ucapan-ucapan Sakura yang terlontar tanpa memikirkan perasaan Hinata. Baru saja Sakura menasihati lagi, temannya pun memanggilnya._

"_Sakura! Kamu sudah mengerjakan soal nomor tiga? Hari ini aku kebagian maju, nih!" _

_Menoleh ke temannya, Sakura jadi bersemangat dan menghampiri mereka. "Oh, sudah. Tapi kalau jawabannya salah, jangan salahkan aku, lho."_

_Suasana dingin terbentuk di antara sekitarnya. Hinata yang sendirian dan tidak punya teman, Sakura yang bergaul dengan teman-teman sekelas. Ini seperti perasaan yang tersesat, entah kenapa tidak bisa keluar._

_Waktu pulang sekolah pun juga begitu, Hinata menunggu dekat loker sepatu. Menunggu Sakura yang belum pulang padahal waktu pulang sekolah telah berlalu. Akhirnya Sakura penuh semangat datang menghampiri Hinata._

"_Maaf, ya. Kamu sudah lama menunggu?" Hinata menggeleng. "Habisnya, pembicaraannya lama karena teman-teman yang lain ramai membicarakan masalah rencana pembentukan klub pecinta film. Mula-mula aku heran, kenapa Sabaku ngotot mengajakku bergabung dalam klub itu. Ternyata aku cuman dijadikan tukang angkut barang. Itu, 'kan menghina sekali."_

"_Sakura… kamu mau masuk klub itu?" tanya Hinata akhirnya berbicara._

"_Tidak. Habis, kupikir Hinata tidak suka ikut organisasi seperti itu," lirik Sakura mengedikkan bahu kepada Hinata. "Kalau aku ikutan, kita jadi tidak bisa pulang sama-sama lagi, dong. Makanya kutolak saja."_

"_Jangan pikirkan aku."_

"_Tidak, tidak!" Sakura menggeleng lagi. "Aku khawatir dan tidak tega mmebiarkanmu pulang sekolah sendirian."_

_Mata ungu keperakkan Hinata sedih dan kembali menundukkan kepala. "Maafkan aku."_

"_Jangan berkata seperti itu, Hinata."_

**End Flasback…**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

Di dalam ruangan gelap namun temaram akibat cahaya lilin, Sakura menjelaskan lagi soal temannya yang bernama Hyuuga Hinata. Selalu pemalu dan penyendiri kepada Sasori, penghuni tempat ini.

"Hinata itu… orangnya lemah dan sangat pemalu. Maka dari itulah, satu-satunya teman yang dekat sejak kecil hanya aku. Mungkin salahku juga karena terlalu ikut campur dalam setiap urusannya sehingga tanpa disadari, Hinata selalu bergantung padaku." Sakura kembali menangis, menyeka air matanya.

"Waktu masih TK, Hinata tidak berani pergi ke sekolah sendiri. Setiap hari, aku harus menjemput dan mengantkannya pulang. Rasanya itu menjadi suatu keharusan. Dan sampai sekarang, setelah kami duduk di bangku SMP pun, itu terus belangsung.

"Pernah suatu hari, ketika masih SD, aku tidak masuk sekolah karena sakit flu." Ditatap Sasori lekat-lekat. "Aku mengira Hinata akan pergi ke sekolah tanpaku, tapi ternyata dia malah menungguku sambil menjauh. Ibuku dan Ibu Hinata tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi menghadapi Hinata yang tidak mau sekolah. Akhirnya Ibu mengizinkan, asalkan jangan mendekatiku karena aku lagi flu."

"…"

"Sifat kami berdua berlawanan 180 derajat. Dan ternyata sifat Hinata yang pasif ini semakin menjadi-jadi karena aku selalu mendampinginya. Tapi, meskipun aku tahu hal ini tidak baik bagi Hinata, aku tetap tidak sanggup untuk menjauh darinya…" Sakura menutup matanya, air mata kembali berderai.

**.**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**Flashback beberapa hari sebelum Sakura meninggal:**

_Di dapur Sakura dan keluarganya telah selesai makan. Ibu Sakura mencuci piring bekas makanan. Daripada sendirian, Sakura menceritakan perihal soal Hinata yang selalu saja diam dan tidak aktif._

"_Seandainya saja Hinata bisa lebih aktif daripada sekarang, ya, Bu?" tanya Sakura menoleh pada Ibunya yang lagi mencuci piring._

"_Memangnya kenapa?"_

"_Kalau sikapnya begitu terus, jangankan mendapat pacar. Dapat teman lain pun sangat sulit. Ingin rasanya aku membagi sedikit sifatku yang cerewet ini," tukas Sakura menjelaskannya._

"_Enak saja kamu bicara. Menurut Ibu, justru kamu yang harus mencontoh sikap Hinata yang lemah lembut itu," hela Ibu Sakura._

"_Lho? Kenapa jadi aku yang harus mencontoh dia?" tanya Sakura lagi._

"_Ibu dengar, Hinata juga rajin membantu pekerjaan di dapur." Sakura mengendap-endap keluar dari arah pembicaraan ini, keluar dari dapur, tetapi sang Ibu mendengarnya. "Kamu mau ke mana lagi? Kabur, ya? Memang betul, kamu berbeda sekali dengan Hinata. Seolah-olah terpantul di cermin."_

_Sakura terperanjat kaget. Cermin dikatakan Hinata tadi di sekolah, mengingatkan Sakura tentang cermin terbelah. Ingatannya tentang hari bulan purnama bersinar menampakkan dirinya. Sebuah sosok misterius datang dari dalam danau dan memberikan cermin itu kepada dirinya dan Hinata._

_Akhirnya Sakura mengacak-acak laci meja belajarnya, dan menemukan belahan cermin tersebut di ujung sana. Sakura yakin kalau itu bukanlah mimpi. Tanpa pikir panjang lagi, Sakura menuju arah danau lewat hutan yang pernah dimasukinya dulu waktu usianya lima tahun._

_Alasan Sakura datang ke sana, memohon kepada sang bidadari agar mengabulkan permintaannya supaya Hinata mempunyai sifat seperti dirinya, yang terbuka dan aktif. Sesampainya di sana, Sakura melihat pemandangan menakjubkan. Lalu, muncullah bidadari dari dalam danau, masih memasang ekspresi yang sama, diam membisu._

_Sakura menautkan sepuluh jarinya, meminta permohonannya dikabulkan. "Aku membawa cermin itu. Aku punya satu permohonan untuk Hinata."_

_Bidadari itu pun tersenyum. "Ya. Aku sudah tahu."_

* * *

_Keesokan harinya, Sakura terjaga dan cepat-cepat pergi sekolah setelah berpamitan pada Ibunya. Sakura pergi ke rumah Hinata. Tetapi…_

"_Apa? Hinata sudah berangkat?" Sakura tercengang begitu kagetnya mendapati sahabatnya pergi sendirian ke sekolah._

"_Iya, maaf ya. Dia bilang, mulai hari dia akan berangkat sekolah sendirian." Ibu Hinata meminta maaf. "Tapi, kalian tidak bertengkar, 'kan? Kelihatannya wajahnya juga berseri-seri. Entah kenapa, mendadak jadi ceria."_

_Terbelalak terkejut, kalimat Ibu Hinata membuatnya terkejut. Merasa gundah, Sakura pun memutuskan berlari ke sekolah, berharap itu semua benar bahwa permintaannya telah dikabulkan oleh bidadari itu._

_Saat sampai di sekolah, baru mau memanggil, langkah Sakura terhenti karena melihat Hinata tertawa sambil bercakap-cakap dengan teman sekelasnya. Wajah Hinata tidak semurung yang dulu. Sekarang telah berubah total._

"_Pa-pagi, Hinata," sapa Sakura._

_Hinata tersenyum, melirik Sakura sebentar. "Eh, selamat pagi." Kembali memalingkan muka, dan menghadapi teman-temannya. "Terus. Masih ada kelanjutannya lagi, lho."_

"_Oh ya? Ceritakan lagi, dong."_

_Sakura tidak mempercayai pada penglihatannya, Hinata sungguh berubah. Teman-teman sekelas saja tidak percaya apalagi dirinya. Teman-temannya meminta Sakura mengatakan sebenarnya karena Sakura adalah sahabat karibnya, tetapi Sakura tidak mau mengatakannya._

* * *

_Bel berbunyi menandakan pulang sekolah. Sakura buru-buru ke tempat yang biasanya Hinata menunggu. Tetapi, sosok Hinata tidak ada di sana. Jadi, Sakura menunggunya biarpun jam pulang sekolah telah lama berlalu._

_Hinata pun muncul dalam keadaan tidak berdosa. "Eh, Sakura."_

"_Hinata…" Sakura menghela napas lega, karena Hinata telah tiba. _

"_Maaf ya, kamu menunggu padahal kamu bisa pulang duluan, lho. Tidak usah menungguku segala. Aku masih belum bisa pulang sekarang."_

"_Ada urusan penting? Perlu kubantu?"_

_Hinata menggeleng. "Tidak usah." Wajahnya jadi berseri-seri. "Begini…, aku baru saja masuk ke klub pecinta film. Sabaku bersemangat sekali membuat acara yang akan dipertunjukkan dalam pesta budaya nanti. Kupikir ini merupakan kesempatan baikku untuk mendekatinya," katanya gembira._

_Keanehan di dalam diri Hinata benar-benar mengunggah hati Sakura, betapa dirinya yakin bahwa dulu—sewaktu belum seceria begini—Hinata ngotot tidak mau ikut pecinta film karena memang tidak pernah mau masuk ke organisasi apa pun. Sakura juga melakukannya, demi Hinata seorang._

"_Sakura?"_

_Sakura tersentak kaget karena dikejutkan. Dia pun menghela napas bimbang. "Baiklah, Hinata. Semoga berhasil, ya!"_

_Dirinya tidak tahu harus bagaimana lagi saat melihat wajah Hinata gembira seperti itu. Sakura jadi salah tingkah karena kembimbangan terhadap perubahan Hinata padahal itulah paling diinginkannya agar Hinata berubah seperti dirinya. Demi Hinata, Sakura rela melakukan apa pun biarpun dirinya berjalan pulang seorang diri. Dengan rasa kesepian yang membuncah._

"_Sakura."_

_Gadis berambut pendek merah muda ini terkejut dan berbalik badan. Melihat Sabaku Gaara, pemuda berambut merah, menyapanya dengan wajah tidak bisa diartikan. "Eh? Sabaku? Ada apa? Bukannya kamu ikut klub film?"_

"_Aku lagi malas. Jadi, pulang sendirian."_

_Memikirkan nasib Hinata yang gembira membuat Sakura heran pada tingkah Gaara. "Tapi…"_

"_Kupikir, karena Hinata masuk klub film. Kamu juga pasti akan masuk," kata Gaara menatapnya lekat-lekat._

_Justru Sakura yang membuang muka. "Ti-tidak selamanya kami harus berduaan terus, 'kan?"_

"_Iya. Habis, selama ini kalian selalu bersama. Tidak pernah lepas satu sama lain." Kalimat Gaara membuat Sakura tidak berkata apa-apa malah membayangkan kalimat terakhir itu. Wajah Gaara berubah merah. "Makanya aku agak sulit untuk bisa berbicara denganmu." Sakura bingung pada tindakan Gaara. "Sakura, sebenarnya…"_

_Kalimat Gaara menggantung di ujung. Sakura mengernyit bingung. "Apa? Ada apa sih?"_

"_Ah, tidak. Tidak apa-apa, kok." Gaara membuang muka membuat Sakura kembali bingung juga heran. Akhirnya, setelah menghembuskan napas dalam-dalam, Gaara memberikan Sakura sebuah benda berbentuk segi empat. "Ini."_

"_Apa ini?" tanya Sakura bingung, melotot pada pemberian Gaara._

"_Itu untukmu." Gaara memalingkan muka karena malu._

_Tidak tahu apa yang ada di dalamnya, Sakura membuka penutup benda itu. Terkejut, pastinya. Sebuah cermin? Kening Sakura berkerut, lalu menatap Gaara yang memunggunginya._

"_Katanya kamu suka dengan barang seperti itu, 'kan?" tanya Gaara tidak mau menoleh ke belakang._

_Sakura kembali bingung. "Sabaku?"_

"_Kamu tahu?! Aku malu sekali waktu membeli cermin itu."_

_Sontak Sakura terperangah. "Tapi, kenapa diberikan kepadaku?"_

_Gaara berubah memerah, semerah tomat baru matang. "Kamu ini benar-benar tidak mengerti, ya? Tentu saja karena aku suka padamu!"_

_Wajah Sakura kaget dan berubah memerah. Dirinya tidak menyangka Sabaku Gaara yang suka menjahilinya ternyata menyukainya. Mereka berdua sama-sama memerah sampai-sampai tidak menyadari ada seorang gadis berambut biru panjang tengah mengintip mereka di balik pagar rumah orang lain. Sakura merasakannya dan menoleh. Dia kembali terkejut. Bukan karena dia ditikam, tetapi sorot mata tajam penuh kebencian ditolehkan kepadanya._

"_Hinata?!"_

_Gaara menggandeng tas ranselnya. "Jawabannya boleh kapan saja. Aku duluan, ya," katanya buru-buru pergi karena menahan malu._

_Sakura tidak mampu mengejar Gaara karena sambutan tatapan tajam itu mengarah padanya dari Hinata. Sekilas Sakura menoleh, melihat Hinata telah mendatanginya. Tubuh Sakura seakan membatu di tempat, tidak bisa bergerak. Justru langkah Hinata membuatnya jadi merinding._

"_Eh, itu…," gugup Sakura, ketakutan._

"_Apa artinya ini semua, Sakura?!" teriak Hinata menjerit. Sakura terperangah melihatnya. Hinata merampas barang pemberian Gaara kepada Sakura dan melemparkannya ke tanah. "Kamu jahat! Katanya, kamu sahabatku! Kenapa kamu malah tega merebut orang yang kusayangi!"_

_Cermin pemberian Gaara pecah terbelah dua. Pecahan cermin yang terbelah itu mencerminkan sesuatu yang mengingatkan Hinata tentang hal-hal dulu hampir tidak diingatnya. Senyumnya terbentuk. Terkekeh geli._

"_Oh, begitu. Aku mengerti sekarang." Hinata menoleh pada Sakura yang tercengang melihat kondisi Hinata yang berubah drastis. "Sebenarnya aku sendiri kaget merasa adanya perubahan pada diriku. Ternyata kamu yang telah mengubah sifatku, ya? Dengan menggunakan permohonan yang kedua._

"_Sekarang aku ingat, peristiwa malam itu. Ketika kamu memaksaku pergi ke hutan. Dan kita tersesat di sana, ya. Aku ingat semua peristiwa itu," kata Hinata tersenyum menyeringai. Sakura masih tercengang, susah payah menelan ludah._

"_Hinata. A-aku…,"_

"_Terima kasih, Sakura. Terima kasih." Senyuman Hinata mengundang perasaan tidak enak di dalam diri Sakura. Senyuman licik dan kemenangan. Dibuat oleh Iblis, entah itu siapa._

_Dirinya tidak mampu berkata-kata. Tubuhnya tidak enak badan. Itu bisa dirasakannya saat ini. Susah payah kakinya dilangkahkan untuk mengejar Hinata, tetapi hasilnya nihil. Kaki Sakura malah membawanya ke rumah. Hingga dirinya terperosot tidur di ranjangnya sampai-sampai bermimpi tentang Hinata yang mengatakan dirinya sangat membenci Sakura dan mendorongnya ke jurang._

_Tentu saja Sakura terbangun akibat mimpi itu. Mimpi yang bikin dirinya merinding dan menghancurkan banteng pertahanan air bening tersebut. Napasnya terengah-engah. Dadanya jadi sakit, turun naik. Tidak mampu bernapas seperti biasanya. Mengingat tatapan tajam Hinata membuat pikirannya tidak bisa dialihkan oleh yang lainnya._

_Merasakan tubuhnya terasa berbeda. Sakura berpikir, ingin sekali bolos sekolah. Tetapi Ibunya memintanya untuk cepat-cepat pergi sekolah padahal Sakura sudah berpakaian rapi. Kepalanya pun jadi sakit. Kesakitan Sakura tidak dihiraukan sang Ibu, tetapi menyuruh anaknya untuk makan._

_Sesaat Sakura mau menjemput Hinata, Ibu Hinata mengatakan bahwa Hinata telah duluan pergi. Ibu Hinata jadi merasa kecewa karena tidak membiarkan anaknya menunggu lebih lama lagi. Dilihatnya Sakura yang murung, tetapi Sakura menggeleng, mengatakan dirinya tidak apa-apa._

_Sakura menyadari bahwa Hinata tidak membutuhkan dirinya lagi padahal sejak kecil mereka sering bermain bersama. Juga pernah menasihati Hinata untuk pergi sekolah, tetapi tidak diidahkannya. _

_Sekarang, Sakura mengerti. Apa yang telah diharapkannya sudah menjadi kenyataan. Semuanya sesuai dengan apa yang diinginkan. Tetapi perasaannya berbeda dengan keinginannya. _

_Sekarang, Sakura mengerti. Semuanya telah bertolak belakang. Berubah seratus delapan puluh derajat, di mana Sakura yang ceria berubah jadi Sakura yang murung. Hinata yang murung berubah jadi Hinata yang ceria. _

_Dan, dirasakannya juga bahwa dirinya baru pertama kali pergi sekolah sendirian. Air mata yang ditahannya jadi keluar. Ditatap cermin pemberian Gaara yang telah diplester karena kemarin dipecahkan Hinata. Air mata pun membasahi pipinya._

* * *

_Sesampainya di sekolah, Sakura melihat Hinata tersenyum ceria kepada teman-temannya. Sakura merasakan Hinata terlihat menyilaukan di mata hijaunya. Panggilan teman-temannya kepada Sakura, diacuhkannya dan memilih ke bangkunya sendiri. Melingkarkan kedua tangan dan membenamkannya di atas sana. Tetapi, tangan seseorang membuyarkan kemurungan Sakura._

"_Ada apa, nih? Kenapa lesu sekali?"_

_Sakura mengangkat kepalanya, terkejut melihat Gaara berada di depannya sambil tersenyum tipis. _

_Gaara mendekatkan bibirnya di depan wajah Sakura hingga gadis itu memerah malu. "Jangan-jangan karena pernyataanku kemarin, ya?" Gaara menegakkan tubuhnya, merasa bersalah. "Kuakui, memang ucapanku itu mengejutkanmu. Tapi, jangan murung begitu. Aku 'kan jadi bingung."_

_Sakura tidak bisa berkata apa-apa. Dirinya juga belum membalas pernyataan Gaara tempo hari. Bukan berarti dia tidak suka pada Gaara, tetapi mengingat tempo hari, Sakura tidak mampu menjawabnya. _

"_Sabaku, percuma kamu mendekati Sakura."_

_Sakura dan Gaara menoleh ke asal suara. Dilihatnya Hinata tersenyum datar, tidak sampai ke matanya._

_Mata perak Hinata menatap Gaara. "Kamu tidak punya harapan lagi. Kemarin, secara aku tidak sengaja melihatnya. Sakura sedang membanting cermin yang kamu berikan sampai retak." Sakura terkejut pada omongan Hinata yang terdengar fitnah. "Itu 'kan keterlaluan! Kalaupun memang tidak suka, ya, sudah. Tidak perlu pakai acara banting-banting segala, 'kan?"_

_Gaara terkejut pada perkataan Hinata, menolehkan ke Sakura dengan tatapan dingin. Sakura ingin mengatakan sebenarnya, tetapi mulutnya tiba-tiba terkunci. Suaranya tidak bisa keluar. _

_Hinata tersenyum dalam hati. "Kamu tidak percaya? Sakura, coba perlihatkan pada Sabaku. Lihat! Dia tidak berani." Hinata tersenyum lagi. Hanya di dalam hati. "Tuh, itu tandanya kalau Sakura memang tidak suka padamu. Sebaiknya kamu mundur saja."_

_Gaara terdiam. _

"_Baik," sahutnya saat berbalik badan, meninggalkan Sakura yang terperangah._

_Sakura ingin mengatakannya, tetapi mulutnya berubah tidak bisa dibuka. Sakura menggerutu pada apa yang terjadi pada dirinya. Hinata bisa melihatnya, menyeringai._

"_Hmm… rupanya permintaanku sudah terkabul."_

_Mata hijau Sakura terbelalak lebar._

"_Tadi malam, aku pergi ke danau itu untuk memohon sesuatu. Supaya Sakura dijadikan gadis yang muram, pemurung dan pasif. Yaa… sama seperti diriku yang dulu." Hinata berbalik badan pergi sambil tertawa._

**[End Flashback]**

_._

_._

_._

_._

"Selanjutnya, aku dan Hinata seakan-akan benar-benar tertukar. Meskipun aku tahu, semua itu disebabkan oleh sihir si bidadari, tapi aku tidak kuat menjalankan hidupku dengan perasaan yang semakin rendah diri."

Sasori menyimak setiap jengkal kalimat Sakura sambil melihat gadis itu tertunduk.

"Teman-teman sekelas satu per satu mulai menjauhiku. Begitu juga dengan Sabaku Gaara." Sakura terdiam sesaat. "Ingin sekali aku tidak mau lagi ke sekolah. Dan, juga tidak mau bertemu siapa-siapa. Aku merasa aku kesepian. Dan, itu memang benar adanya. Aku benar-benar seperti Hinata. Hinata yang dulu kesepian. Padahal aku adalah sahabat paling diandalkannya Hinata, tapi aku sama sekali tidak mengerti perasaannya."

.

.

.

.

**[Siang hari sebelum Sakura meninggal…]**

_Kemurungan Sakura menyebar luas. Bukan karena tersebarnya, karena teman-teman malah menjauhinya karena Sakura berbeda seperti biasanya. Terutama Gaara yang masuk ke kelas, melihat_ _Sakura duduk termenung tanpa ada seorang pun yang menemani._

_Sepulang sekolah, Sakura berdiri di depan loker. Dulu, Hinata sering menunggunya di sini. Walaupun Sakura sama seperti Hinata, gadis itu tahu tidak ada satu pun orang yang menunggunya di sini. _

_Pintu terbuka dan menampilkan Gaara yang terkejut melihat Sakura. Begitupun sebaliknya. Sakura berbalik, ingin pergi secepatnya. Tetapi karena perkataan Gaara, langkahnya terhenti._

"_Tunggu! Kalau kamu tidak mau melihatku, tidak apa-apa. Tapi, tolong dengarkan. Akhir-akhir ini, kamu agak aneh. Masalah cermin itu juga. Memang, ketika itu aku marah, tapi kalau dipikir-pikir, semua itu tidak sesuai dengan karaktermu." Gaara menghela napas. "Lagi pula, kamu tidak pernah bicara lagi dengan orang-orang. Sebaliknya Hinata mendadak jadi periang. Sementara itu, kalian berdua kelihatannya sedang bertengkar, ya? Ada apa sebenarnya?"_

_Sakura menekan kepalannya di depan dada, kuat-kuat. Tidak mampu berbicara. Dia ingin sekali memberitahu Gaara tentang semuanya. Tetapi dirinya tidak bisa. Karena dia tahu, sepatah apa pun dilontarkan tidak akan pernah terucap. Padahal hatinya penuh dengan kata-kata. Sebuah gulungan tali kusut yang tidak mungkin terurai, dan terasa semakin gelembung saja._

_Gaara menghela napas melihat diamnya Sakura. "Kalau tidak mau cerita, aku juga tidak memaksa. Tapi, Kuharap kamu bisa segera kembali menjadi Sakura yang cerewet, seperti dulu lagi. Kamu lebih pantas kalau tertawa terus." Gaara tersenyum dan berbalik pergi._

_Air mata Sakura jatuh menimpa pipinya. Dirinya jatuh terduduk karena kedua kakinya jadi lemas seketika. Ditutup wajahnya yang berlinang air mata dengan kedua tangannya. Tidak bisa dihentikan air mata itu, sampai Hinata berada di hadapannya._

_Ternyata Sakura menyadari bahwa Hinata dulu mengalami kesengsaraan seperti ini. Karena begitu sulitnya mengeluarkan kata-kata dari dalam hatinya._

"_Maafkan aku…"_

_Hinata tersenyum. Malah Sakura terkejut._

"_Soal Sabaku? Jangan khawatir, lama-lama aku bosan. Seleraku lebih tinggi. Cowok idolaku harus lebih dewasa, pengertian dan baik hati."_

_Kalimat-kalimat Hinata membuat dirinya tersadar. Kalimat-kalimat itu pernah terlontar waktu dirinya belum jadi seperti ini, masih seceria yang dulu. Di kuping Sakura, terdengar sombong sekali. Apakah dulu dirinya juga begitu, mengatakannya dengan kalimat sombong?_

"_Kalau kamu suka Sabaku, silakan saja ambil. Jangan dipikirkan soal cermin yang retak itu. Bilang saja kalau itu semua kekeliruanku. Yah… itu pun kalau kamu berani mengatakannya pada Sabaku, lho. Atau apa perlu aku saja yang menyampaikannya pada dia?"_

"…"

"_Sakura yang malang," ucap Hinata berpura-pura bersedih. "Mulai besok, biar aku yang menjemputmu di sekolah. Kelihatannya kamu tidak bisa berbuat apa-apa sendirian. Aku bersedia menjadi sahabatmu." Hinata tersenyum. "Sebab hanya aku yang bisa mengerti perasaanmu. Ya… Cuma aku." Hinata tertawa terbahak-bahak, dan berlalu pergi._

_Sakura menggeram marah, sambil ditahan isakkannya._

_Malamnya, Sakura tidak tahan lagi pada perlakuan keji Hinata kepadanya. Membawa cermin terbelah itu ke danau di tengah hutan. Di sana sudah ditunggu sang bidadari yang tersenyum. Sakura memberanikan dirinya untuk mengajukan permohonannya._

"_Aku bawa cerminnya. Dengarkanlah permohonanku yang terakhir. Aku ingin Hinata—"_

"_Tunggu sebentar," sela bidadari itu. "Tamu pertama harus didahulukan. Setelah permintaannya terlaksana, baru aku akan memenuhi permintaanmu. Tapi, aku sudah tahu apa yang hendak kamu minta. Kalian benar-benar sahabat sejati. Temanmu juga punya keinginan yang sama denganmu. Lihatlah," tunjuk bidadari itu ke arah sebuah pohon di mana sosok gadis berambut biru panjang keluar._

_Sakura terperangah, kaget. Ada Hinata di sana!_

_Hinata tersenyum licik. "Aku tahu semua apa yang ada di dalam pikiranmu, Sakura. Makanya aku datang lebih dulu ke sini untuk meminta padanya agar kamu mati dengan bunuh diri."_

"_Apa?" bisik Sakura dalam hati. _

_Tiba-tiba langkahnya bergerak dengan sendirinya, menggerakkannya ke tepi danau. Menyentuh air dingin karena kecamnya malam. Sakura ingin melawan, tetapi karena bergeraknya kakinya, dirinya tidak bisa melakukannya. _

"_Kelihatannya kamu sudah banyak menderitanya, ya?" tanya Hinata. "Mungkin dengan begitu, sekarang kamu sudah mengerti bagaimana perasaanku dulu."_

_Sakura mengerti karena dirinya sekarang bisa merasakannya, tetapi dilontarkan kata-kata itu._

_Hinata tersenyum simpul, keji. "Aku sudah berhasil membalas dendamku. Tapi, masing-masing diri kita masih punya satu kesempatan lagi untuk meminta. Setelah sifatku berubah, aku sadar bahwa permintaan kita ajukan, di samping bisa membuat pasangan kita bahagia, ternyata bisa juga membuat sengsara." Hinata mendengus. "Aku tidak ingin terbunuh, jadi kamu harus mati lebih dulu." Hinata mengibas rambut panjangnya. "Sesuai keinginanmu, aku telah berubah menjadi agresif, 'kan?"_

_Sakura pun akhirnya tenggelam ke danau yang gelap. Masih terdengar dengan kupingnya, suara tertawa—entah dari siapa—Hinata atau bidadari itu. Matanya pun terpejam, menyerahkan diri pada danau yang membimbingnya masuk ke dunia kematian._

**[End Flasback]**

**.**

**.**

* * *

**.**

**.**

"Selama ini, aku memperlakukan Hinata dengan sikap sok tahu dan tidak acuh. Aku tidak tahu kalau sikapku itu telah melukai perasaannya. Aku memang pantas menerima pembalasan dendam darinya." Sakura mengepalkan erat buku-buku jari di pangkuannya. "Tapi, kalau hal ini dibiarkan terus, bisa-bisa Hinata akan mempunyai perilaku yang jelek seperti aku! Dia akan menyakiti hati orang lain lagi. Aku yakin itu!"

Sakura menghembuskan napas berat. "Dan semuanya itu adalah salahku. Gara-gara aku memohon agar sifat Hinata diubah seperti sifatku. Maka dia telah berubah seperti sekarang ini!" Air mata Sakura tumpah. "Tolong, hidupkan aku sekali lagi! Sebentar saja. Aku masih punya satu permintaan lagi yang harus dipenuhi bidadari itu!"

Sasori terdiam sejenak. Akhirnya membuka suara.

"Apakah permintaanmu itu? Sama seperti permintaan Hinata?"

Sakura terkejut mendengarnya, menutup mata. "Memang benar. Aku pernah punya niat jahat terhadapnya. Tapi, pikiran itu hanya terlintas sepintas lalu saja. Kemudian langsung hilang." Dibuka matanya, menatap Sasori penuh tekad. "Aku yakin. Kalau Hinata tetap seperti Hinata yang dulu, pasti tidak akan mengajukan permintaan sekejam itu! Aku yakin itu! Sebab saat ini di tubuhku ada hati dan jiwa Hinata yang sesungguhnya."

"…" Sasori terdiam lagi. Lalu, tersenyum. "Kamu yakin betul?"

Sakura mengangguk, penuh kepastian. "Iya!"

.

* * *

.

Tiba-tiba tangannya terulur menuju cahaya gemerlap di atas sana, terhalang oleh air dingin yang kelam. Gadis itu pun meluncur ke atas datang dari bawah danau, menghirup udara dunia dengan bebasnya. Menatap bidadari, memohon.

"Kembalikan Hinata seperti dulu! Jangan biarkan dia mempunyai sifat buruk seperti aku! Itulah permintaanku yang ketiga, wahai bidadari!"

Bidadari dan Hinata terkejut melihat Sakura masih hidup dan mengambang di tengah danau, menyuruh bidadari mengabulkan permohonannya. Hinata tidak terima!

"Ti-tidak mau! Aku tidak ingin kembali ke sifatku yang dulu." Masih belum hilang terkejutnya menatap Sakura melihatnya penuh rasa iba, menyuruh bidadari untuk mengabulkan permintaannya. "Lagi pula, permintaanku belum terpenuhi. Buktinya Sakura masih hidup! Selesaikan dulu permintaanku, bidadari!"

Sakura belum menyerah. "Tolong! Kabulkan permintaanku yang terakhir!"

Bidadari itu tersenyum. "Jadi, kamu bukan memohon kematian Hinata?" Sakura tersentak kaget. "Atau mungkin, itu caramu untuk balas dendam padanya? Agar dia hidup selamanya dengan sifat buruknya, begitu?" Dilirik Hinata tidak mampu berbicara.

"Bukan!" bantah Sakura. "Itu semua tidak benar! Hinata yang sebenarnya sangat baik dan lemah lembut. Dia sangat perasa." Sakura menangis. "Aku tidak menyadari kalau selama ini justru akulah yang paling sering ditolongnya. Kalau tidak ada Hinata, aku tidak bisa apa-apa! Aku sayang sekali pada Hinata!" Hinata terkejut. "Walaupun dia pemurung dan pendiam, tapi aku sangat suka pada senyumnya yang lembut." Hinata terdiam. "Aku suka pada Hinata apa adanya!" Wajah Hinata berubah.

"Kamu ini bicara apa?! Padahal dia menginginkan kematianmu!" sela bidadari tidak menyerah.

"Itu bukan kemauan Hinata!" teriak Sakura. "Tapi, kemauanku! Hati busukku yang masuk ke dalam tubuh Hinata-lah, yang menghendakinya!" Sakura terus mengambang sekuat tenaga, meminta tolong agar permohonannya dikabulkan. "Kumohon. Tolong kembalikan hati dan jiwa Hinata yang semula!"

Bidadari itu terkekeh geli. "Sudah terlambat!" diulurkan tangannya ke danau. "Kamu harus mati sekarang! Hai, kegelapan! Seretlah dia ke dasar danau!"

Sakura tercebur ke dalam danau akibat air yang menumpahkannya. Menendangnya masuk. Sakura tenggelam, belum sempat meminta maaf pada Hinata yang disayanginya. Sahabat terbaik yang pernah ada.

Namun, sebuah tangan menangkap pergelangan tangan Sakura, memintanya naik. Sakura menangkap itu dan tarikan tersebut, menyelamatkannya ke tepi danau. Sebuah wajah manusia yang menangis pilu sambil menggenggam erat tangannya, menariknya ke sebuah pelukan.

"Sakura… Sakura…." Suara hati Hinata terdengar sedih di telinga Sakura. Gadis merah muda pun membalas pelukan itu, ikut menangis pilu.

Bidadari itu kesal setengah mati pada Hinata yang menyelamatkan Sakura. "Bagaimana kamu ini? Sebelumnya kamu menginginkan kematiannya!"

"Kamu bukan seorang bidadari! Melainkan setan!" sela Hinata yang menangis. Wajahnya tidak sekeji tadi, tetapi Hinata yang lembut. "Kamu hanya ingin mempermainkan kami untuk memperoleh nyawa kami. Tidak akan kubiarkan kamu berbuat begitu!" Dipeluk erat Sakura, Hinata berteriak lantang nan nyaring. "Sakura adalah teman yang paling aku sayangi!"

Sakura terperangah. Kagum pada keberanian Hinata, lega karena ini adalah Hinata yang sesungguhnya. Hinata yang baik dan lemah lembut.

Bidadari pirang panjang itu tidak kenal kata menyerah. Diseretnya kedua gadis itu ke tanah kematian yang menantinya. "Baiklah! Kamu boleh mati bersamanya! Akan kupenuhi permintaan kalian berdua! Toh, Sakura juga pernah menginginkan kematianmu!"

Sakura dan Hinata berpelukan erat, tidak terpisahkan.

"Kamu sudah kalah. Sebaiknya menyerah sajalah!"

Suara dikenalnya mengalihkan pandangan dari kedua gadis tersebut ke pemuda berambut merah sutera. Bidadari tersebut tersentak kaget.

"Kamu!"

Sasori tersenyum karena sudah membuat bidadari itu kaget. "Rupanya kali ini menyamar sebagai bidadari danau ya, Deidara? Ada-ada saja taktikmu." Bidadari disebut Deidara menggeram marah. "Siasatmu menghilangkan ingatan Sakura, justru menimbulkan kecurigaanku. Aku bisa langsung menebak bahwa semua ini ulahmu. Sebab yang bisa berbuat seperti itu, selain aku Cuma kamu."

"Lagi-lagi kamu, Sasori!" Deidara hilang ditelan danau kelam dan gelap. "Padahal sedikit lagi aku berhasil."

Hilangnya Deidara—si bidadari danau—membuat kedua gadis itu terkejut karena mereka tidak menyangka berada di tempat ini—tempat masa kecilnya, dulu. Malamnya yang dingin membingungkan keduanya. Sakura membantu Hinata untuk bangun, mengingat tempat apa ini.

"Aku jadi ingat. Dulu, ketika kita kecil, kita pernah tersesat di tengah hutan ini, bukan?"

Hinata menjulurkan lidahnya, cengengesan. "Ya, aku juga ingat. Waktu itu aku menangis terus karena ketakutan. Tapi, karena Sakura menggandengku, seperti sekarang ini. Makanya aku jadi berani," katanya sambil tertawa lebar.

Sakura malu dibuatnya. "Tidak! Yang benar-benar ketakutan waktu itu justru aku!" bantah Sakura, malu. "Dan kamu, Hinata, kehangatan tanganmu inilah yang telah menenangkan hatiku."

Mereka tertawa bersama-sama dan beranjak pergi.

Sasori yang terpana melihat bulan purnama berbentuk sebelah, mengira kalau malam ini bukan saatnya bulan sabit itu muncul. Ditatap kedua gadis itu pergi meninggalkan daerah danau, menunduk ke bawah. Dua benda berupa cermin. Sasori mendengus, ini pasti ulah Deidara. Si Iblis jahat!

Malam ini adalah malam bulan purnama.

Dua benda dilemparkan ke atas. Benda-benda itu menyatu berbentuk bulat. Dan bulan di sana, berubah jadi bulan purnama. Sasori tersenyum.

"Dengan susah payah aku menukar jiwa kedua anak itu, tapi kamu mengembalikannya kembali seperti semula, penjaga." Suara Deidara di dalam kelamnya danau, bisa didengar Sasori yang tersenyum.

"Kamu keliru. Aku tidak melakukan apa-apa. Hanya saja, kalau mereka dibilang telah berubah. Memang betul." Sasori tersenyum. "Kini, mereka berdua bukan lagi dua anak kecil yang bisa tersesat."

Inilah dua sahabat, saling berpegangan tangan. Tersenyum sambil berlari meninggalkan hutan. Dibantu pencahayaan dari sang bulan purnama. Mungkin ini adalah pembelajaran buat mereka, karena sahabat sejati pasti tidak akan meninggalkan sahabatnya sendiri. Apalagi membunuhnya!

**-The End-**

**.**

**A/N: **Sebenarnya saya mau memberikan hadiah ultah ini untuk Nana Bodt, tapi kelewat karena sibuk banget. Jadinya saya berikan saja pada Mu. Maaf ya, Mu. Gaara dan Sakura tidak jadi bersatu. Hehehe… kelewat OOC #plak

Makasih sudah mau membaca, ya! ^_^

Signature,

**Zecka Fujioka**

Makassar, 20 Februari 2014


End file.
